Camping Romance
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: orginal plan: three tents, 7 days, 5 storm hawks and a sky monkey. Tragic event: third tent goes missing. New plan: two tents, 7 days, 5 storm haeks and a sky monkey. Poor Piper lost her tent and gets to sleep in Aerrow's tent with him. rated 4 situations
1. Chapter 1

Me: That's it. I want something new to type. I'm going to post this story that I've been writing since summer. It's a summer story and since its gotten cold and I'm wishing for summer or a romantic walk through the snow with my boyfriend.

Piper: You aren't talking about the story that was inspired by your insanity right?

Me: yes… I am.

Piper: That was disturbing. Watching her spin across her room in her bra and a denim skort. Kinda disturbing.

Me: Sorry… I was excited. I was going camping with my best friend and her sister and It was the day of the camping trip and I was getting dressed. The opening scence of this story is very true.

Piper: And sad. I never pegged you as the ballet type.

Me: (cringe) She always aims below the belt. Wither it's male or female.

Piper: Saphire is not proud of the fact she took ballet and still dances it ten years later.

Me: I don't own the storm hawks, but I do own Saphire, Aria, and Back yard junk, all whom do show in this story .

Piper: Can I say it or will you hit me for it.

Me: go ahead.

Piper: You are laid back since you and boyfriend got together.

Me: He spoils me, and we love each other. That's enough for me… although hi spoiling me will go to my head eventually.

Piper: I can't believe you two were dating for three days and he bought you diamond earrings. In gold!!!!

Me: PIPER! It was white gold!

Piper: With 43 TINY ASS DIAMONDS!!!!!!!

Me: shut it! My friend's mom reads my stuff. Watch your mouth. I don't anything else to me off about at her. God and Goddess be my witnesses I that woman.

Piper: Yeah… first she gets in your face about your religion and says it isn't one, and then she's got to be all ' your boyfriend is tooo old for you'.

Me: yeap. I her. But who says I have to her daughter for it? I don't. We're friends.

Piper: Now on with the story before we ramble on?

Me: On with the story.

- - -X Camping: Packing - - -X

Piper stood there in her room in a black skort and a white bra with a pink lace brushing her hair as her radio played 'the end' by Groove Coverage. She pulled it into a pony tail and gracefully spun herself across the room and picked up her spaghetti strapped shirt in white. She put a hair clip in her hair to flip it up behind her before dancing and kicked her right leg up high behind her. She brought it down and took a step and tripped over her thick sleeping bag that was rolled up by a pile of her stuff. She laughed as she sat down on the sleeping bag.

Aerrow watched his half dressed navigator from the doorway, confused as of why _his _navigator was half dressed, fixing her hair, dancing, laughing, and tripping all at the same time.

"Piper, be in the skimmer bay in ten minutes." Aerrow told her, starling her . She turned bright red from being in front of her leader half dressed. Aerrow smiled and walked away, letting her door 'swish' close. Piper slipped on her shirt and pulled on a pair of white sneakers.

"Oh dear atmos…" Piper murmured. She slipped on her back pack and grabbed the duffle bag before the sleeping bag and headed to the skimmer bay.

The storm hawks were taking a vacation to a terra of nature and natural beauty to camp. It was chosen over visiting terra neon by 4 to 2. Piper, Aerrow, Radar, and Junko were all up for the trip. Finn was against it and Stork was against both options.

Piper was constantly wondering… where the third tent went. There were three tents in total, Piper's, Aerrow and Radar's, Finnn, Stork, and Junko's, but Piper's 'mysteriously' went missing. The plan was she got her own being the only female Aerrow and Radar would get one, and Junko, Stork ,and Finn would squeeze into the last one, but how the heck you can do that with only two tents instead of three no one knows.

Finn suggested that Piper should stay in Aerrow's tent, put the commanders in the same tent. You know, first in command, and second in command. Piper swore Finn thought the whole thing was funny. But she had to think about her options, sleep in the same tent as Finn who would never grow up or sleep in the same tent as her mature, hot, crush, and commanding officer. No contest.

"Hey Piper, you got in there to attempt and tease Aerrow?" Finn teased as he ran up next to her. Pipers bite her tongue to keep from making a cruel retort. She even had to fight the urge to punch him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. "Piper stated.

"Oh yeah. 17 year old sleeping in the same tent as her 18 year old male commanding officer who is labeled this years hottest bachelor by Sky knight's magazine, which happens to be your favorite magazine and the only one you read." Finn exclaimed, smirking, noticing the blush Piper now fighting with.

"Still no clue what talking about." She exclaimed as she picked up her pace, making finn smirk even more fully, knowing darn well he'd gone and pushed the right button.

"Thank you Saphire for your brilliant idea." He murmured.

_Flash back_

"_We're going camping! How in the atmos do we get them together in the wild!" Finn asked, annoyed as he paced the kitchen. Saphire Leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched him pace, Junko watching as well. The only reason she was there was because Finn and Junko were asking for er help._

"_Let me get this straight, you are asking.. me… for help? You of all people?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the rhinestones on her jeans glittering in the light._

"_Yes." Finn answered. Junko watched thee two nervously. Saphire and Finn had never gotten along much even if they both were pranksters of insanity but Finn was WAY immature where as Saphire was more mature. But she was their last hope in getting Piper and Aerrow to get together on this trip._

"_Okay… I'll help… on one condition." Saphire wagered._

"_Okay."_

"_My conditions are you give me details and updates everyday." Saphire told him. " Now, I need information on everything. Location, tents, activities… that sort of stuff."_

"_Well, There is a pool. We're going camping at some place called 'Terra Nature Camp grounds'." Finn informed her._

"_Oh, very nice place. Warm during the day, cool at night. Pool gets to be 11 feet deep. 2 wash houses one for each gender, 4 bathroom and a wrec room, not to mention a camp store. How big is the spot?" Saphire looked at Finn._

"_No clue. Estimation…100 by a 100." Finn exclaimed with a shrug._

"_Okay, sleeping info?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tents, sleeping bags, location of tents genius."_

"_Oh. Three tents. Junko, Stork, and I in one, Aerrow in Radar in another and Piper in the last one. No clue about placement." Finn explained._

"_Okay. Make Piper's Tent disappear. And then pitch a joke about her and Aerrow being in the same tent. And then Junko should mention that's a good idea. Then it makes you look smarter. Wait…how many people fit in each tent?" Saphire looked at Junko._

"_3 per tent." Junko exclaimed._

"_Yeah... just hide the third tent. And put the love birds in the same." Saphire exclaimed, a mischievous glint in her eye. Finn smirked widely._

"_I like that idea." Finn exclaimed. Junko nodded eagerly._

"_But we'll need a chain of events to push them together. Finn, make a suggestion, make her ad so she'll attempt to hit you, Aerrow will __**hold**__ her back, or he'll just let her kill you… and push her into Aerrow." Saphire hoisted herself up into sitting position on the counter._

"_Cool." Finn exclaimed._

"_Don't forget those updates and reports mister. I'll smack you otherwise." Saphire warned._

- - -X

Me: What do ya'll think?

Piper: like I said.. disturbing.

Me: shut it! I gotta post this then get ready for my date.

Piper: Your date with Ray-a-mond!!!!

Me: (glares) his name is Ray. ( phone starts bringing) Oh… speak of the devil. Latah! ( runs out of room)

Piper: I'll post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HEY guys… I know it's been a while but I've been busy, distracted, and heavy with a typer's block. Meaning I haven't been wanting to type so I know it's been a long wait, but I promise you I will be updating at least two stories, ofr at least one story with two chapters. I promise. So I don't own the storm hawks but we all know I do own Saphire, Aria, back yard junk, and of course, the newest editions of Shy ne, and Slade, one of whom makes himself known later in this story, or in other stories, depends on which one I get to first. But anyhow, on with the story.

X-X-X-X Chapter Two: The first day X-X-X-X

As Piprt walked into the skimmer bay, she thought about what she was going to do camping and how she was going to protect her secret from Aerrow. It was bad enough Finn knew, or thought her knew… no need to tell him it's true…

"Piper… you did pack sunscreen ….right? Without it you will suffer a long… and painful doom! And rick a serious chance of skin cancer." Stork exclaimed as she set her sleeping bag and back pack down. Piper rolled her eyes. She glanced at Aerrow and blushed heavily, remembering that he saw her only half dressed.

X-X-X-X Later at Terra Nature Camp grounds X-X-X-X

Later on, When the tents were set up, the picnic table between the two tents, seven feet on each side, (much to Stork's surprise and Finn's Deleight), Finn deiced they should go swimming.

"We should go swimming! I mean, the ladies down at the pool need to see the Finnster's hot Bod!" Finn Exclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I like that idea. Well expect for that last part… I don't know about that one…"Junko agreed. Stork's eye twitched.

"I agree. What do you think Piper?" Aerrow asked, turning to her.

"Oh, you guys go ahead." Piper exclaimed. Finn and Aerrow looked at her funny.

"You won't join us?" Aerrow asked.

"No I will. I'll just meet you guys down there. I gotta finish my lunch first." Piper answered. Finn darted into the tent he was sharing with Stork and Junko and changed into his bathing suit, along with the others before racing each other down to the pool, tripping down the rocky path. When the storm hawks got there, there were two females, both brunette with brown eyes, one tall and really skinny and clearly athletic in a orange pink stripped bikini with shorts, and the other short and even skinner in a blue and white bikini with a red star on the butt and left side of the top.

"Hey ladies. The Finnster is here." Finn exclaimed, flexing his muscles, walking over to the girls who were climbing out of the pool.

"Ewwww… freaky blond…" The one complained, wrapping herself up in the towel and walking out.

"Check ya later." The other said, winking before following the other girl. Finn smirked at the others.

"They were totally digging me." Twenty minutes later Piper walked in wearing a mans red t-shirt over her blue string bikini, her blue flip flops with Stars and Hearts Drawn all over them thanks to Saphire. She laid her towel on a chair as Finn splash Aerrow in the face as Stork finished up his testing of the water. She whisked her shirt above her head and laid it done on top of her towel and grabbing her sunscreen and rubbing it into her shoulder.

"Aerrow, look who came out of her uniform!" Finn whistled, pointing to Piper. Aerrow looked at Piper smirked, enjoying the view.

"Finn, I'm sure I want to know what that comment meant." Piper retorted as she started to rub the sunscreen into her arms.

"I meant you're not in uniform! It's a miracle! I mean honestly girl, you have no taste in fashion, no scene in coolness, and you are waay… too serious sometimes. You just gotta let loose." Finn replied before silently adding under his breath, just barely load enough for Aerrow to hear, "and to torture Aerrow."

Piper sat down and rubbed the sunscreen into her legs as Aerrow Dunked Finn for his comment that he heard. When finn surfaced he came up with an idea.

"Hey PIPER! I bet you can't swim faster then me!" Finn challenged.

"Is that challenge?" Piper asked, turning around to face Finn.

"You bet!" Piper smirked evilly.

"Then I accept your challenge." Piper released her hair of it's hair clip, her hair splashing down onto her shoulders as she grabbed her goggles and slid them on. She smirked again and jumped into the pool, splashing the boys in the faces, Radar screeching his approval from his chair.

"Between Finn and Piper my money is on Piper." Stork declared. Piper surfaced and smiles.

"I'll swim you from shallow end, to the deep end, and back." Piper proclaimed.

"Agreed." Finn smiled."First to say storm hawk wins." After a little discussion Aerrow was chosen as 'judge' as Finn referred it. Piper sat, her back up against the wall her eyes on her leader. Finn stood on the other side of the stairs, standing against the wall smirking.

"Dude I got this in the bag. The finnster is a surfer… you gotta know how to swim dude." He bragged. Aerrow rolled his eyes like Piper before walking to the middle of the pool.

"Ready?" Piper nodded. Finn smirked and got ready to swim. "Set?" Piper took a deep breath and put her feet up against the wall. "GO!" Finn jumped head first into the water as Piper pushed off the wall with astonishing speed, her head submerged under the water as she used her legs to propel herself through the water, wiggling her body which pressed her closer to the bottom of the pool, using the bottom of the pool to her advantage and pushing off it at an angel that sent her further down the pool and up to the surface. Junko's jaw dropped as he watched her resubmerge herself and do the same thing she just did, passing the ribbon at the 5 feet deep mark before Finn was even three quarters of the way there. Finn surfaced and gasped for air. He didn't see piper so he assumed she was behind him so he laughed before going back to swimming.

But it was too late. Piper reached the wall at the bottom of the pool, and pushed herself off it, propelling herself backwards, and rolling sideways to miss getting kicked in the face by Finn as he dove under the water blindly looking for the wall. She propelled herself to the surface and swam to the shallow end where she reached the wall before Finn even got back to the ribbon.

"Storm hawk!" She cried triumphantly. Finn surfaced and stared.

"How did you do that?" Finn asked.

"You swim like a mermaid!"Junko exclaimed. Piper smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"IT comes with strength and knowledge, Finn. Something you don't seem to have." Piper answered, making Aerrow smile.

X-X-X-X

Later that evening after a dinner of Hot dogs, hamburgers, and cheese burgers, the storm hawks sat around the fire in lawn chairs, roasting marshmallows, even Stork was, although he just kept giving his to Radar. And Junko kept setting his on fire and eating it aflame. Finn would the same only instead of eating it aflame her blew it out and turned it into a s'more.

"Hey, I was wondering, what's in a marshmallow?" Finn asked.

"Sugar." Piper answered.

"That can't be all."

"I don't know Finn."

"I don't know either… that's why I don't eat them… not only are they choking hazards, you could die… we don't know what's in them…" Stork ranted.

Later that evening, after everyone had gotten ready for bed and were laying out sleeping bags in their tents, Finn was stashing the chairs in the trailer that had just about everything else, just in case it deiced to rain. Finn was putting the last chair away when something rubbed up against his foot, making him jump.

"Very funny radar!" Finn shouted.

"Radar's in here with us." Piper exclaimed, unzipping their tent to look out.

"Then what's with me?" Finn asked, his voice trembling. Piper finished opening the tent and shined a flash light at finn's foot to find a very dirty cat with a very dirty red ribbon.

"Awe… poor cat…" Piper cooed as she got out of the tent and walked over to the cat and scooping it up into her arms where it purred affectionately. Aerrow climbed out of the tent to find out what was going, Junko coming out of their other tent. Piper pulled a note off the ribbon.

_Dear whoever find's this,_

_My name is Kolina, and this cat, is Gita, which means good. I have reached a point in my life, I can not continue to care for her. Her favorite food is tuna and chicken, and she loves milk. Her favorite toys are Yarn, balls, and toy mice. Her favorite treat is sweetened milk. Please, care for and love Gita as I have, and can no longer do. Please understand that I sent her out on a terra full of loving people, knowing fully she will be found and loved. I will miss her but it seems that fate is coming to claim me. Please love her. And perhaps if you are willing, play fetch with her with toy mice. She loves that game._

_Signed,_

_Kolina_

"Why wonder why she couldn't care for her?" piper wondered as Aerrow read over her shoulder. She handed him the note and headed into the trailer to get some milk for the cat. She poured the milk into a bowl and set it down and put the cat behind it, where the cat began to hungrily drank.

"I think it's safe to say it's Piper's cat now." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow nodded.

"It found you and she found it." Aerrow replied, watching Piper lovingly.

"Exactly."

"Poor cat… it's all dusty and brown…I'm gonna take care of it." Piper declared as she stroked the cat. Aerrow smiled as he watched her. She was such a loving person. A truly amazing, beautiful, loving person.

"Piper, what are you going to do with the cat?" Stork asked, sticking his head out of the tent.

"I'm gonna love it. And care for it." Piper told him. A gentle rain started to fall, making stork pull his head back into the tent with a shriek. Finn and Junko fled back to their tent. Aerrow looked up to the sky before fleeing back to his tent as Piper scooped up the cat and grabbed the bowl of milk and going into the tent as well. She set the milk down at the foot of her sleeping bag and placed the cat down before closing the tent and setting out a dry towel to make a bed for the cat. She laid down, stretching out on her sleeping bag as the cat drank more of the milk. She soon was sound a sleep. Aerrow smiled at her before unzipping her sleeping bag and sliding her into it before zipping it back up. Gita finished drinking her milk and then went and curled up against piper inside the sleeping bag. This made Aerrow's smile broader as Radar looked curious. Aerrow smiled at Radar before crawling into his sleeping bag and falling asleep, listening to the gentle pitter patter of the rain.

X-X-X-X

Me: Review! And don't worry, you're getting more soon. I promise. Today or tomorrow. I have to run to the fire company in a few minutes so you most likely won't be getting it tonight but I promise you will get more soon. I swear… you will… before drill tomorrow.

Aria: don't make promises you can't keep.

Me: But I will keep it. I solemnly swear. I'm getting up at 6 30 tomorrow. I'll start working on it then.

Aria: I'll hold you to that.

Me: don't worry, you can. I'm feeling better then I have in a long time.


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
